Users of computer program applications often find a need to perform specific tasks in the application, sometimes over and over again. For example, a company managing their financial issues may wish perform certain calculations on data populating a spreadsheet in an application. Performing these tasks may be supported by a host application, but applications may also allow a developer/user to create custom solutions to automate desired tasks.
A user of an application or a developer can create macros that perform supported functions in the application, thereby automating a desired task. Macros can be created by recording a series of actions the user performs in the application, or can be developed in source code that is supported by the host application. Developers/users may wish to debug a macro, either before use or after detecting undesirable operations of the macro in the host application. Host applications may run on a platform that comprises an implementation of a programming language framework in an integrated development environment (IDE), which enables a user/developer to write source code, compile the code, and debug the code to be run in the host application.